Moonlight Silhouette
by intallah
Summary: Seventeen year old Rin reflects on her love for Sesshoumaru...NO LONGER A VIGNETTE! When Rin finds Sesshoumaru badly injured she wants to know what happened. But first she has to keep him alive.
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight Silhouette

disclaimer: InuYasha and co. are creations of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own them. sniff

A/N: Please R&R w/ constructive critisism! No flames!

I felt the cool grass against my cheek and I must have been content for a moment. But in the next moment my eyes sprung open and darted around as I tried to grasp my surroundings.

My eyes focused on the tall silhouette of Lord Sesshoumaru against the bright moon and I remembered where I was. In my dream the caress of the grass had been Sesshoumaru's lips on my cheek and I was disappointed.

Of course I would fall in love with him. And he wouldn't fall in love with me. Why would he love me? I was just a simple, seventeen year old mortal who still followed him around. He probably saw me only as a daughter, if anything. Who falls in love with a girl they had raised from the age of eight?

But I had loved him ever since I can remember! He was devastatingly handsome, strong and fiercely protective of me. Of course I would fall in love with him.

I studied his face, illuminated by the moonlight. The slim contour of his nose, his luminous, molten gold eyes, staring into some unseen place. His silver sheets of hair, blowing softly in the breeze. They were like..poetry. She smiled softly. She saw his features arranged in that serene, emotionless glance that she had come to love. He inclined his head slightly and turned towards her.

"Rin." He murmered. "Why are you crying?"

Crying? I lifted a hand to her cheek. I had been crying. He walked over and kneeled next to me, brushing a tear away with one finger.

"N-nothing." I felt as though my tears were freezing on my cheeks as he touched me. "Just a bad dream." I said softly. He straightened.

"Wait, Sesshoumaru-sama!" I said, "Could you, maybe, hold me, like you used to?" I said, my voice shrinking away. But he came over and gathered me into his arms, holding me close. It had given me so much comfort as a child to be held by him, to feel warm and safe and loved. But now, now I was a woman. And he just made me even more confused.

This was meant to be just a vignette, but let me know if you would like to see more of it, I could easily change it into a chaptered story. Thanks for reading! JW


	2. Chapter One

Moonlight Sillhouette

Disclaimer: see chapter one...

A/N: Okay, I'm going to attempt to continue this story ) Thank you for your very nice reviews

Chapter Two

My mouth curled into a frown. "Lord Sesshoumaru." I said evenly, "What danger could there really be? I always go with you."

"Just because Naraku is gone does not mean that there is no danger in these lands." Sesshoumaru managed to speak more evenly than I did. "And that is beside the point. It is not because of danger that I do not bring you with me."

"Than why?" My voice was almost shaking now, but I knew better than to act angry with Lord Sesshoumaru. He simply swept away, leaving only a whisper of air.

Sesshoumaru never did much, after Naraku's death. He would mainly wander, taking out any anger on the occasional irritating demon, or group of bandits. But he always took me with him.

I was still standing where he had left me, in a small forest clearing. I barely knew where we were. The trees rustled in the slight wind and I thought of that gentle kiss of breeze I always felt when he swept away from me.

I knew I was acting like a spoiled child. If Jaken were still alive he would scold me terribly for being so 'impertinent' with my Lord. Sometimes I think I'm glad the little imp was killed. I sat on the ground, leaning on the closest tree.

"Where do you think we are Ah-Un?" I said, when I had finally gotten over being angry. But obviously the Oni wouldn't answer me. I just slumped farther against the tree and shut my eyes, hearing only the slight rustling of leaves.

A while later I grew bored, sitting there. I picked up the staff of two heads and went over to Ah-Un. I lightly leapt astride his back, leaning the staff in a convenient place.

"Ah-Un, take to me Lord Sesshoumaru.." I said. He began moving. I knew that he probably would be able to find Lord Sesshoumaru yet, but at least it would be something different than just sitting around.

But suddenly I felt Ah-Un lowering to the ground just outside the forest. I looked down and felt my body lurch as I gasped.

Lord Sesshoumaru lay on the ground, spread eagled. Blood coloured his robes crimson. His eyes were loosely closed and his jaw was slack, blood trailing from the corner of his mouth.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" I cried, leaping down from Ah-Un's back and sinking to my knees next to him. I snatched his limp hand and held it to my heart. "Please, wake up!" I called, loudly. Nothing happened. I let out a soft sob and dropped my head to his chest, listening.

There it was, a faint heart beat. Slow and soft. I felt my hair fall into my eyes, slick with his blood.

Sesshoumaru had three deep gashes running across his chest. He had a shallower, but nasty looking cut running from his shoulderblade to his collarbone. His breathing was ragged, but it seemed to be getting stronger.

"Please, wake up!" I said desperatly. I saw his eyes flicker beneath the lids. His silver hair was saturated with fresh blood. I dropped my head once more to his chest. I felt the warm, still-flowing blood cover my cheek and leapt up. I tore a strip of fabric from my kimono and began to bind his wounds.

I had seen Lord Sesshoumaru injured like this before, but at least then he had been conscious. Even as I bound his chest I wondered where he had been.

By the time I was done my kimono was only mid-thigh length. I leant back, and watched the orange material turn crimson.

Loved it? Hated it? Review


	3. Chapter 3

Moonlight Silhouette

disclaimer: see chap.1(epilogue)

Thank you for your reviews o-

The sky was tinged violet by the time I got Lord Sesshoumaru back. With the help of Ah-Un I had gotten him onto the oni's back and taken him to the forest clearing.

I lay him on the soft grass and heard a soft moan escape his lips. My tears had dried up. Not out of despair, but instead I was now sure that he wouldn't die. After all how could he? In my eyes Lord Sesshoumaru was almost immortal. After all, he had given me life. He was my protector, wasn't he?

I covered him with a blanket after removing his armour. Then, taking a skin filled with water, I proceeded to clean the blood from his face, half hoping that the cool water would wake him up. He stirred slighty, but did not wake.

Finally, as the deep blanket of the sky began to twinkle with stars I lay next to him and fell asleep.

I woke up confused. The smell of blood seemed to surround me and I was cold. I turned onto my side and at once everything fell into place. I felt a crushing disapointment as I remembered that it hadn't been a dream. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" I whispered tentatively. But he didn't move. I sat up, pulling the blanket over my bare legs. What could have done this to him? His wounds looked like claws had been viciously ripped across his chest. I knew of no demon, or spectre in these parts that could inflict such a serious wound upon my lord.

"Rin.." He muttered, I could see his eyes shift under his lids. I laid my hand on his cheek gently.

"I am here, Sesshoumaru." I said softly. He stirred, eyes still closed. I bent over to brush my lips against his forehead, "I won't leave." I murmered.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered, "Rin?" And his eyelids raised slowly. His eyes looked bleary and for the first time, since the evening I met him, he looked weak. All his sleeping peacefulness was gone as he tried to move and gasped with pain. It pained me to watch him. He tried to shift on to his elbow but collapsed down, trying hard to conceal his pain beneath the usual mask.

But he didn't succeed. I saw the wince pass over his slim features. I wanted to reach out and take his hand, tell him he would be alright. But I felt as though that would only make him feel weaker. Instead I leaned back against the tree and said slowly, "What happened Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He looked closely at me for a moment or two. I could feel his intense gaze burning my face, but the sensation was mixed with another, something like...pleasure. After a searing moment he turned his eyes away and said nothing.

'Lord Sesshoumaru?" I said again.

"I do not have to tell you _everything _Rin." He said coldly. I pressed my lips together and tried to pretend that his words hadn't stung.

"As you wish, Lord Sesshoumaru." I said, reaching for a cloth and dipping it in the small bowl of water next to me. I gently slid the covers from his bare, heavily bandaged chest. I lifted the blood soaked bandages off and gingerly wiped off the dried blood. Sesshoumaru lay quietly while I tended to his wounds. Finally, when they were cean I lay the old bandages back on. I had now other ones, and my kimono certainly wouldn't be able to handle any more tearing.

"Sesshoumaru, I need to get you somewhere...A village." I said, "Can you smell any close by?"

"There's one, about an hour's journey from here," he said softly. "It's the village where...where my brother dwells.." He turned his face to me, "We are not going there."

"Please, Lord Sesshoumaru!" I cried, "We must!"

"Then you may go alone Rin." He said, "I will not enter the village."

"I'm not leaving you alone, my Lord." I said stubbornly, "Please, you must come to the village. Lady Kagome is kind, she will provide for us!"

"Rin, I know I am injured but that gives you no right to disregard what I say." He said hoarsely, then slumped back. His breathing was laboured and his hand flew to his chest. My eyes filled with tears, he looked so weak, so vulnerable.

"Yes, it does!" I said sharply, "Especially when you life is at stake!" His eyes widened in surprise and I called to Ah-Un. With the Oni's help we were soon sailing over the treetops. Lord Sesshoumaru didn't protest, but said only;

"You will be sorry that you disobeyed me Rin." Somehow, that was a lot more disheartening.

The village had changed since the days of Naraku. It was now full of cheer, and laughter. Lady Kagome had taken over the job as village priestess after Lady Kaede had decided that her heart wasn't up to task. And Inuyasha presided over the peaceful village.

Heads turned as Ah-Un touched down on the dusty roads. A couple mothers drew their children close to them and hurried away. But I disregarded that and leapt off Ah-Un, leading him to the main hut with Sesshoumaru slumped over his back. My Lord had somehow lost consciousness as we were flying. It was partly a relief. He would be utterly mortified if he had seen his brother in his injured state.

"Rin?" A questioning voice called me, I turned and found myself staring into the violet eyes of the monk, Miroku. I hadn't seen him since Naraku's defeat, he appeared more or less unchanged with perhaps the slightest hint of lines around his eyes.

"Houshi-sama!" I cried, "I need your help!"

"It would appear so." Miroku glanced down at my bare legs briefly, then back to my face, "What happened?" His eyes widened as he took in the sight of Sesshoumaru. "Is that-?"

I nodded vigorously, "He's been hurt. All I need is some clean bandages, and somewhere for him to lie. Please." I knew that the monk, as well as Inuyasha and Lady Kagome had no love for Sesshoumaru. In the end Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru worked together, though they tried hard to disguise it. I saw Miroku survey Lord Sesshoumaru calmly. Then he turned to me.

"Of course, Lady Rin. Follow me."

------------

hope you liked it n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Moonlight Silhouette

(refer to prologue for disclaimer, etc)

Chapter Three

I felt the eyes of the villagers on me as Miroku led us down a curving path. Since I was being led by the monk no one seemed too concerned though. I heard the cries of a few curious children rising from behind me; "Mommy, is that a dragon?" "Look at that demon mommy!".

But soon enough Miroku came to a halt in front of one of the larger wooden huts. I let go of Ah-Un and muttered a few words to him. "Could you help me?" I asked softly, breaking the swelling silence.

"Of course." He said and crossed behind me. I was sure I felt his hand graze my bare thigh as he walked by, but I thought nothing of it. I turned to help him get Lord Sesshoumaru down.

"All right there, Lady Rin?" He asked cheerfully as we each supported one side of Lord Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sure Lord Sesshoumaru would kill himself if he saw himself right now." I countered.

"Hmm." He walked through the curtain covering the door and into the small hut. With Miroku's help I got Sesshoumaru lying on a bamboo mat. Miroku brought blankets, water and bandages, then left to go find Lady Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru..." I murmered, smoothing the hair from his face. He stirred in his sleep but didn't wake. I began to peel off the old bandages and clean his wounds. They were healing much faster than a human's would, but not fast enough. There were still deep, nasty-looking gashes running all down his chest. I wiped away all the dried blood with the cloth. As I began to unroll the bandages I heard Lady Kagome's voice outside.

"Sesshoumaru's in there, Miroku? Are you serious?"

"I saw him, you'd better go in there Kagome." The curtains billowed and Kagome came bustling in.

She still had long dark hair that swirled around her waist, she looked much older though. Still beautiful. I remember wishing that one day I would be as lovely as Lady Kagome. The most noticable change in her appearance though was her stomach. She looked ready to burst with child.

"Rin!" She cried, "Oh, dear!" her eyes flicked up and down the length of my body, taking in the wide expanse of bare leg, to the torn and bloodstained kimono. I saw her eyes linger on my hair, still matted with blood, and the dirt on my face. Then she looked to Sesshoumaru, lying on the mat, and the pile of bandages.

I bowed, "Thank you for seeing me Lady Kagome." I said sweetly.

"Dear, you look a sight! Let me stay here with Sesshoumaru. Miroku will take you to Sango. She'll get you cleaned up." Lady Kagome kneeled next to Sesshoumaru and began to inspect his wounds. "How did this happen?" She asked, meeting my eyes.

"I don't know. I found him." I said, "Are you sure you'll be okay? I mean, what if he wakes up?" Lady Kagome laughed slightly.

"Don't worry about me Rin, I can handle it." She smiled reassuringly at me and almost all my worries disappeared as I followed Miroku out.

"Rin!" Lady Sango looked surprised, "You've grown!" She exclaimed. She took my hand, "Come on, we'll talk." She smiled gently and led me into the bath house. Sango was wearing a loose, white kimono, her hair fell down her back, long and wavy. Her face was the same as it had always been. The slightly narrow eyes, the full lips, the line of dark violet drawn across her upper eyelid, the porcelain skin, she still looked so familiar.

I eagerly shed my tattered kimono and enveloped myself in the hot, soapy water. Lady Sango sat on the edge of the tub with her feet dangling in the water. "How's Sesshoumaru? I mean, I now he's hurt now and all, but how has he been?" I remembered Sango being much more reserved than Lady Kagome. But now she seemed like a different person, cheerful and talkative.

"Pretty much the same as usual." I scrubbed at my hair, seeing the blood wash away into the large tub. "He wanders around, barely stopping to rest. It's as if he's looking for something. Only, I don't know what."

"Hmm. To me, Sesshoumaru always seemed like a...mystery. I didn't know much about him. He seemed so evil, but then there was a flash of, well, non-evilness, that sometimes showed." She gave me a sidelong glance, smiling, "When he was rescueing you, Rin."

"You think so?"

"Of course. Rin, Don't you know? I think Lord Sesshoumaru loves you more than anything on this earth. And I don't even think there is anything else on this earth that he loves. Maybe himself." She giggled. Seeing my look of doubt she continued, "How could you think otherwise?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but then closed it again. Part of me wanted to tell Lady Sango all about my feelings for Sesshoumaru. I had thought that I would never tell another soul but there was something about Sango, I felt like she would understand. I hadn't had a a mother figure in my life since my own died. It was as if I had a pent up river of feelings that I wanted to let run free, as I never could with my Lord.

Sango was looking at me questioningly, "What is it Rin?" I swallowed.

"Sometimes-sometimes I wish Lord Sesshoumaru loved me." I said softly, staring into the depths of the foamy water. I heard a soft rustle as Sango stood. She began to comb through my hair with her fingers, untangling it. I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"It's alright, Rin." She said softly, "Everyone falls in love." She took the a strange bottle from next to the tub and squirted some sweet-smelling liquid into her hands, then began to work it into my hair.

"But not everyone falls in love with...someone so..unattainable." I sighed, leaning back. Sango was silent for a long time.

"Maybe he's not so unattainable. After all, both Inuyasha's father and Inuyasha had a thing for humans, why not Sesshoumaru?" She laughed. I smiled tentatively.

"I'd better get out soon." I said, "If Lord Sesshoumaru wakes and he sees where he is..Well, he wasn't too pleased with me for even suggesting that we come here." I said. Sango quickly rinsed my hair and gave me a kimono to wear. Then, she escorted me down the path to the hut where Lord Sesshoumaru was. She drew back the curtain and entered quietly with me behind her.

Lord Sesshoumaru was lying on the mat, still asleep. Lady Kagome was sitting next to him, reading something. He had clean bandages on and a peaceful expression on his face. Lady Kagome smiled up at us, slowly getting to her feet.

"I was going to try and wake him, but I lost my nerve." She said apolegetically. "I can only imagine how unhappy he would be. Why don't you try, Rin?" I nodded, a little bit afraid of what Lord Sesshoumaru would say. Or do.


	5. Chapter 5

Moonlight Silhouette

(for disclaimer, etc, see first chapter)

Thank you all SO much for your reviews! They're what's motivating me to keep making this fic better n.n

Chapter Four

I knelt next to Lord Sesshoumaru and smoothed his hair back from his face. Then I took a cloth and dipped it in the cold water. I was about to bring it to his brow when he stirred and muttered my name.

"I'm right here, my Lord. Please, wake up?' I said it a lot more timidly than I should have, but I saw his eyelids slowly begin to raise and then he took in his surroundings.

"Where have you taken me?" He said icily. I turned and saw Lady Kagome and Sango backing out of the hut.

"It's alright my Lord." I said,"We can leave as soon as you are well." He struggled to get up but then slumped back over. "Please don't be angry with me." I said softly, almost pleading. He didn't respond for a long time. I felt the silence fill the hut, thrumming against the walls. Finally he spoke.

"I am no measly human, Rin. I can heal without the help of these people." He spoke firmly but I could hear the tiniest hint of doubt in his voice. I gently drew back one of the bandages, exposing one of the deep gashes.

"Have you seen these wounds my Lord?" My voice was edged with frustration. "Can't you just admit it, just this once, that you need _help!" _I saw his golden eyes widen slightly. He stared at me coolly for a moment.

"Don't talk to me like that Rin." He said stonily. Each word seemed to be punctuated with barely concealed anger. "I alone decide who will help me."

"Fine." I said, throwing down the cloth. "Then I _won't." _I stood and stalked out of the hut. He said nothing. I had no intention of actually leaving. No, I was not bold enough for that. But it seemed as if something had awakened in me when I told him how I really felt. I wanted to test these new boundaries, see if he really cared that much. See what I could get away with.

"What is it Rin?" Lady Kagome asked. I turned to her and Lady Sango, feeling my cheeks grow warm.

"He is so annoying!" I cried, "Why can't he just be...normal!" Sango placed an arm around my shoulders.

"Calm yourself Rin. We all know Sesshoumaru's nature. You're going to have to be patient with him."

"I've been patient with him forever!" I cried, I knew I was being unreasonable, but I couldn't stop. It was as if a fiery beast inside me had found it's way free of it's shackles.

"He's been patient with you too Rin." Lady Kagome said gently. "And he needs you now."

I took a deep breath, harnessing this new creature roaring inside my head. "Right, Lady Kagome. I'll go back in." I said firmly.

"I'm sorry for being unreasonable Lord Sesshoumaru." I said gently. Then I knelt next to him and brushed my lips to his forehead. He looked slightly disconcerted as I leaned back.

"It's alright Rin." He said calmly. "But as soon as I am healed we are leaving."

"Of course, my Lord." I bowed my head. "I haven't seen Inuyasha yet." I added. I knew that Lord Sesshoumaru would never ask about his half-brother, but I also knew that he wanted to know. Lord Sessoumaru said nothing. "Are you hungry, my Lord?" I asked. "Thirsty?"

"No, Rin." He said.

"Well, can you tell me what happened?"

"No, Rin."

"Why not?" I felt some of the old frustration lace itself back into my voice; the beast stirring,

"Because it does not concern you." He said, as if that ended the matter.

"But I care about you! So it does!" I cried.

"Do you wish to start this again Rin?" He said evenly. I didn't respond. He held me in his gaze for a moment, then his molten gold eyes flashed away.

"Are you sure you're not thirsty, my Lord?" I muttered after a moment. I could feel the tension weighing in the air. There had never been tension like this before-it was like waiting for an attack.

"I'm not a feeble invalid. I'll tell you when I'm thirsty." He said coldly. I felt unbidden tears spring to my eyes. I hated it when he spoke to me like this. As if I was an object without feelings. I hated feeling this way also. As if my soul had been rubbed raw and everything I felt was a hundred times sharper.

"Please don't be angry my Lord." I said. I took his hand, and held it tightly. He arched an eyebrow.

"You are very sentimental today Rin." He said, but did not withdraw his hand. I didn't say anything. I just sat there, holding his hand. I thought about what Lady Kagome and Lady Sango had said, about Sesshoumaru's nature. And about what I had learned of him over the many years I had been with him.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru. For being so..for everything." I said, letting a tear fall. He looked at me clearly.

"It is alright Rin." He said, "Do not worry yours-" He was cut off as he began coughing. It was a terrible cough, dry, hacking and sputtering. I had never seen Lord Sesshoumaru act with such abandon before. He wrenched his hand from mine and clasped it over his mouth as his body heaved with the coughs. I helped him into a sitting position, feeling his warm skin beneath my hands.

When he finally stopped coughing, and withdrew his hand, I saw blood running down the slim fingers. He hastily wiped it away on a cloth, but I saw it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You've been poisoned!" I cried.

"It is nothing." He said hoarsely. But suddenly, his wounds made sense. He had been attacked with poison claws. But the only demon I knew with that ability was Lord Sesshoumaru himself.

"Just wait here, my Lord!" I cried, springing to my feet, "I'll go ask Lady Kagome for an antidote!"

For once, he didn't argue.

A/N: Hmm, not as long as I would have liked, but it felt like that was a good place to end it. Hope you enjoyed!

Next chapter: A certain half-dog demon makes an appearance, Rin discovers that some things are better left unsaid, and the tension kicks up another notch!


	6. Chapter 6

Moonlight Silhouette

(disclaimer, etc, see chapter 1)

AN: Most of my section breaks aren't coming in when I upload, so I'll use numbers instead.. Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter Five

-00-

"Lady Kagome!" I cried from the door of the hut.

"What is it Rin?" She asked.

"It's Lord Sesshoumaru..I think he's been poisoned." I said, "It's as if someone used poison claws on him or something."

Another line of worry creased Lady Kagome's brow, but whatever it was she was worried about she didn't say. "I-I'll go find him an antidote." She said, "Sango? Can you come with me?" She snatched Sango's arm and the two walked down the path, talking quietly. I would have been curious as to what they were keeping from me, but I didn't allow myself a moment to think about it.

Lord Sesshoumaru looked even weaker when I kneeled next to him again. I realized that the poison must be just starting to take effect. I poured him some water, but he refused to drink. He said no words to me, he seemed too weak to talk.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome will bring you an antidote, please, will you take it?"

"Yes" He murmered hoarsely.

"Thank you." I said gently, kissing his brow. It was burning hot with fever. I picked up a blanket and covered him with it. Then I lay next to him. I could feel the heat radiating off his body but I leaned my head on his chest. I heard nothing but the dull chatter coming from the village, and the steady beating of his heart.

-00-

"Do you think it's true?" Kagome asked Miroku.

"We can wait and see what Inuyasha says when he returns." The monk was sitting cross-legged on a low porch speaking with his wife and Kagome.

"But I'm worried, Miroku!" Kagome was pacing in front of him, hands crossed over her swelling stomach, "Look what this thing did to Sesshoumaru! What if it does the same to him?" Her eyes filled and a few curious villagers paused to try to catch a word of the hushed discussion.

"Don't worry." Sango said soothingly, standing up from where she had been sitting next to her husband and laying a hand on Kagome's arm, "Inuyasha knows what he has to lose. He won't challenge him-it, or anything."

"No? Have you met Inuyasha?" Kagome said crossly.

"Kagome, please," Miroku said. Kagome sat down.

"I'm sorry, it's just that...well, Inuyasha isn't half as strong as Sesshoumaru!" She said in frustration. "And now..well, this kind of proves that it's true, doesn't it?" Sango frowned down at the ground and Miroku looked pensive. The silence was broken by a very familiar voice.

"Hey! Kagome!" A figure in red came bounding over. Kagome leapt to her feet and threw her arms around Inuyasha.

"You're okay!" She said, laying kisses all over his face.

"Yeah," He said softly, "I'm fine, Kagome. But there's on thing I want to know."

"What's that?" She asked sweetly, looking into his honey coloured eyes.

"Why the hell does this village stink of Sesshoumaru!"

-00-

Lord Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep. I hadn't. I could see the sky growing dim outside the single window. As I watched the stars twinkle in the deep violet sky a thought came to me.

_What if Lord Sesshoumaru died?_ It was one of those things that seem too painful to think about. I should have let it go, should have said that I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. But instead I let the thought run through my mind. What if I just let him die, without him knowing that I loved him. I sat up and looked down at his sleeping face.

I held the thought of Lord Sesshoumaru dying in my mind. And with that, I gently lowered my lips to his. It was a brief kiss, I pulled back before it could even begin, it seemed.

Then I lay back down and shut my eyes. I didn't see his flash open.

"I love you Lord Sesshoumaru. I love you." I said out loud, hearing my voice fly around the dark space. I felt him stir. "I love you." I murmered one last time.

"What did you say Rin?" He said quietly. I almost screamed. I sat up, as if I had been shocked. He was regarding me in an almost surprised manner, eyes bright. I opened my mouth to answer, but before I could a rather rude voice broke through the air.

"Sesshoumaru!" A figure burst in through the curtains. It was Inuyasha. "What do you know!" He cried, standing over Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Don't hurt him!" I cried, springing to my feet.

"I'm no coward." Inuyasha countered, "I wouldn't hurt someone who was dying." Then he turned away from me and looked down at Lord Sesshoumaru again, "What do you know?"

"I will not tell you." Lord Sesshoumaru said calmly, though there was still an odd light in his eyes when he looked at me.

Inuyasha growled, "Damn you, arrogant bastard," he muttered, "Fine then. Die knowing that you never helped anyone with anything!" He stormed out of the hut.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Are you alright?" I said sitting down.

"Of course I am." He said, still looking at me strangely, "And you, Rin?"

"I'm fine." I said. Silence. Only crickets chirping in the night and Inuyasha yelling somewhere far off.

"I'm not going to die." He said, more to the air than to me. "You know that, don't you?" He looked at me with his piercing gaze.

"Of course you won't die!" I cried, throwing my arms around him. "I know, my Lord, I know."

He said nothing. I poured water for him and made him drink it. Fortunately this time he did. As I watched him I had the feeling that our relationship would never quite be the same.

-00-

"Rin, you don't have to stay here with me, " Lord Sesshoumaru said weakly. As the first rays of morning light broke through the small window I had been awoken by another coughing fit.

"I'll never leave, my Lord." I said stoutly.

"Please, do not be like that." He said. _Like what? In love with you? _

"Alright then." I felt almost suffocated as I spoke. Like I could say something catastrophic at any moment. "But let me stay with you my Lord. You need help." He simply turned his face away from mine.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," I began, "About last night..."

"What?"

"What I said..."

He waited patiently.

"I meant it." As soon as the words were out I knew I had made a big mistake. I felt like banging my head against the wall. Why did I have to do that?

The air in the hut seemed to contract. The heat intensified. He said nothing. So I began to change his bandages. The wounds didn't look as nasty but his flesh still burned with fever. And I had no doubt that the poison was still racking his system. When I looked back up at his face he had closed his eyes, but I didn't think he was sleeping.

So now he knew. He knew that I loved him. I felt immensely stupid. What had I been doing telling him? I knew from the start that the great dog demon would never love a teenaged mortal girl. And even if he did grow to love me it would be only as a father might. I was such an idiot. After all, even if the most beautiful woman in the world told Sesshoumaru she loved him he would still turn her down.

-00-

AN: Sorry, its still kind of short. This was a hard chapter to write so I thought just end it before I totally screwed it up. Hope you liked the kiss

Next Chapter: Miroku and Sesshoumaru "bond", Rin realizes the danger they're in, and evil begins to stir again.


	7. Chapter 7

Moonlight Silhouette

AN: Thank you for your reviews! I'm so glad you like the story I'll be away for a few days so I probably won't be able to update again until next Saturday. Sorry!

Chapter Six

I had to get out of the hut. Lord Sesshoumaru had said nothing to me for almost an hour. After making sure he was alright I practically ran out of the hut.

I was still worried about him, so I leaned against the front of the hut where I could still hear. As I sat my hand found it's way to my lips where I had kissed him only a little while ago. My first kiss. I only wished he had been awake. And that he had returned the kiss. It was almost funny. Funny in a sad way, I mean.

"Why aren't you in there Rin?" Sango sat next to me, offering a plum from a basket in her arms. I took one and bit into it.

"Um..too warm?" I said lamely, then mouthed at her; "He can hear us!"

"Oh," She said, "Why don't we go over to the river. I have to wash some stuff..." She said.

"I can't leave him." I frowned.

"Well, I'll get someone else to watch him!"

I could have sworn I hear Lord Sesshoumaru growl from inside. "I told him!" I mouthed frantically at her.

"Really?" she mouthed back, "What did he say?"

"Nothing. I am so stupid." I covered my face with my hands, "I've ruined everything." Sango shook her head.

"No." She said out loud. "Here, come with me." She took my hand.

"B-but.." I said motioning back to the hut.

"Don't worry," Sango smiled at me. "Miroku?" She called. I looked up and saw the monk ahead of us, holding a bowl of soup.

"What a coincedence!" He smiled, "I was just going to find you, Lady Rin," He held out the soup.

"Oh, no thank you Miroku." I smiled graciously at him.

"Perhaps you could bring it to Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sango said sweetly.

"Uh..." Miroku's eye flicked up to the hut in the distance.

"Thanks, love." Sango kissed him quickly and then hurried me along. She led me to a large hut down the road. I felt my mouth drop open as we entered. I had never seen a hut furnished like this before.

There were two large windows next to each other with sheer sea-green curtains hanging next to them. In the middle of the room there was a large table, surrounded by green cushions. There was a green carpet covering the floor.

"You can sit down," Sango smiled, "I'll get you some food." She went into an adjoining room and came back a moment later with a tray. She lay a bowl of soup and a bowl of rice in front of me and sat down opposite me.

"So, what exactly happened?" She asked. I told her the story. To my surprise, she smiled when it was done.

"Don't worry, He was just surprised. That's all." I didn't believe her.

"Can you tell me what you think hurt him?" I asked after a while. She looked slightly uneasy.

'Okay." She said finally, "I'll tell you what we think. But nothing is certain."

-00-

"Hello." Miroku announced his presence in the small hut. Sesshoumaru turned his piercing gaze to the monk. Miroku set the soup down next to the demon. "Uh..do you need anything else?" He asked.

"No." Sesshoumaru said giving Miroku a glare that he read all too clearly. _What the hell are you doing here? _Miroku, seeing that Sesshoumaru couldn't very well hurt him, seated himself near the demon cheerfully.

"So, Sesshoumaru.." He said casually after a few minutes, "How have you been?" The look he got from Sesshoumaru effectively silenced him for a few more minutes. "How has Rin been?" He tried one more time.

"She has been fine." Sesshoumaru said shortly, "You do not need to stay here. I am in no need of a caregiver." He said contemptously.

"Oh, I know...I just thought, maybe we could talk." Miroku said meekly.

"I do not make a habit of having conversations with humans."

"So, I guess we've got to thank you for helping us kill Naraku." Miroku smiled charmingly. After he said the words he realized that they wouldn't go over well.

"I did not help you." Sesshoumaru said.

"Right." Miroku said.

-00-

Sango sighed, "Okay. A few days ago we had heard a rumour. A monk and his apprentice were travelling through this village and they told us of a spectre that had been seen only a little ways from this village. They were saying that the Great Dog Demon had risen again."

'Great Dog demon?" I interrupted, "Isn't that Lord Sesshoumaru's father?"

"Well, that's what people are saying. Inuyasha went to investigate it. From what we've heard and what we've guessed, an evil spirit has somehow re-animated the dog demon's body. I can't imagine that Inuyasha's father is actually alive again. It is probably a weak spirit that found a way to possess a formidable body. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father would never harm his own son. But as you can imagine, the spirit could wreak havoc in the body of the great dog demon. And people say he's out for the blood of Sesshoumaru."

"W-what?" I asked, thinking of what it had already done to him, "Who could it be?"

"No one knows. It could be the spirit of a lesser demon who wants to steal his position. Or perhaps a demon he killed."

"Did Inuyasha see it?" I said, trying to sound calm. But inside my heart was beating faster. What if the spectre came back to finish Lord Sesshoumaru off. He would be much too weak to even stand a chance...

"Rin?" Sango placed her hand on my arm. I raised my head.

"Oh, yes, sorry." I murmered, "What did you say?"

"Inuyasha was unable to find the spectre." She shook her head. "But hopefully it will come here soon."

"But what about Lord Sesshoumaru?" I cried, clenching my fists, "We have to protect him!"

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Sango said, "But we'll try as hard as we can to protect him."

-00-

"So, ever thought about settling down, getting married?" Miroku asked. He was suddenly aware that his voice was getting much higher.

Sesshoumaru didn't grace that one with a response.

-00-

_Damn him. Damn him and his miserable kin..._

The gigantic white form flashed through the trees.

_Where is he? I need blood...his blood..._

The beast roared, teeth gleaming in the dim light. He couldn't wait much longer.

-00-

"Where did you go Rin?" Lord Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"I just went to get some food, my Lord." I answered gently keeping my eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Don't talk that way, you are no servant." Lord Sesshoumaru's voice almost softened.

I tried to smile, but couldn't.

-00-

Next Chapter: Rin and Sesshoumaru both face the truth, and Sesshoumaru begins to heal.


	8. Chapter 8

Moonlight Silhouette

AN: This chapter was a nightmare. I wrote almost the whole thing and then my computer froze before I could save it. I had to restart my computer and the whole chapter was gone. So I've re-written it as closely to the original as I could. Sorry for the delay.

Chapter Seven

-00-

I carefully lifted the bandages from Lord Sesshoumaru's chest. My face broke into a wide smile as I saw that his wounds were indeed closing up. All that was now left were long crimson scars.

"How do you feel, Lord Sesshoumaru?" I asked him, placing my hand on his wrist. I felt his warm skin tense under my touch, but he didn't withdraw his hand.

"I feel fine." He said softly.

"Do you think you can stand?"

He placed his hand on the floor to steady himself and got into a standing position. He stood for a moment then took an almost tentative step forwards. He turned to me.

"Rin, we're leaving." He glided over to the other end of the room and picked up his belt, securing it aroung his waist. He took his torn and bloodied tunic and pelt.

"No, my Lord!" I cried, "You're still too weak." He had put the ruined tunic on and then flung the pelt over his shoulder. He took a step towards the door and I flung myself in front of it. "We can't leave!"

He placed his hand on my shoulder and I could feel his claws digging into my flesh, "Don't you understand?" He hissed. For the first time I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes. It wasn't much-a glint of uncertainity-but it was there.

"He's going to come here isn't he?" I asked softly, hearing my voice waver. His hand tightened on my shoulder and a small gasp of pain escaped my lips. His hand fell back to his side.

"Yes." He said shortly.

"Why not stay here longer then? You haven't quite recovered yet."

"We need to get away from here. They are already moving the villagers away, preparing for an attack." His eyes locked me in a gaze that was nearly impossible to pull away from.

"Shouldn't he be here by now though?" I asked softly.

"I wounded him." Lord Sesshoumaru didn't elaborate.

"Why not fight him here?"

"I cannot fight here. Inuyasha will interfere. This is my kill." He said, eyes flickering with intensity.

"Why didn't you and the spectre fight to the death?"

"We could not." With any other person I would have been able to read the real answer in their eyes, but Lord Sesshoumaru's amber orbs which had been so close to boiling over a moment ago were now locked. I had to use my imagination to get to the real answer. Had the spectre left Lord Sesshoumaru for dead? If he had he must have underestimated my Lord.

It struck me suddenly why Lord Sesshoumaru needed to leave. He would be safer. He knew that he wouldn't be able to fight in his condition and that the spectre would arrive soon. I could see the anxiety in his eyes. I stepped aside.

-00-

"Ah-Un!" the oni appeared moment later out of the thick forest behind the hut. I saw Lord Sesshoumaru stagger slightly as he walked towards me and his hand flew to his chest. I winced. He was much too weak to travel, but what choice did we have?

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please ride Ah-Un?" I said, taking his arm. He nodded, gently removing his arm from my hands.

I turned my head back towards the hut where a familiar figure was making her way to the hut. "Sango!" I waved her over to where we were. She ran over to us, grass swishing over her feet.

"You're leaving, good." She said, "I was just coming over to inform you of the...evacuation."

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Kagome's gone home and Inuyasha has gone to fight the beast," Anxiety registered all over the demon slayer's face. "Miroku is still helping people leave. We're going east of here." She said. "I would have gone to fight with Inuyasha but the villagers need me."

I hoped that Lord Sesshoumaru hadn't heard her words. But he was staring over at us with a piercing gaze.

"Damn." I muttered. Now he would want to beat his brother to the battle!

"What is it?" Sango asked. But I just shook my head, _not here._

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Rin?" She asked, casting an unsure eye into the forest.

"I wish I could." I sighed, "But my Lord would never want to and I have to stay with him." Sango nodded, pressing her lips together.

"Here then, take this." She extracted a small bottle from the pouch on her belt. "The rest of Kagome's antidote. You may need it." She gave me a small smile. "What about food and such?"

"There are some provisions and blankets in Ah-Un's pack." I said, "We'll make do."

"Yes, I suppose you always do."

"Thank you so much Sango, my Lord would have died without your help. And remember to thank the others for me. And I hope we meet again soon."

Sango took my hand, "I'll always help you Rin. Good luck-with _everything." _She glanced over at Lord Sesshoumaru who was sitting haughtily astride the oni. "One more thing." She said. She unclipped one of the sheathed daggers that was at her belt and handed it to me. "I've no idea why Sesshoumaru doesn't arm you." She said. "You're a survivor, Rin, you'll be okay." She embraced me quickly.

"Thank you." I whispered, feeling the weight of the weapon in my hands. With one last smile she turned away.

-00-

I thought Lord Sesshoumaru would say something cruel about Sango. Or tell me I didn't need the dagger. But he didn't. I seated myself in front of him, feeling his strong arm close around me and take Ah-Un's reins.

I don't know how long we were flying but land below us blended into a mass of green and brown as the powerful oni surged over the treetops, through the clouds. I could feel Lord Sesshoumaru's body against my back, tensed. His hand was closed so tightly around the reins that his knuckles had taken on a white tinge.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked. I had to yell to be heard over the rise and fall of the wind but I was used to it.

"Farther southeast." The opposite direction of the spectre. He was pretending that he hadn't heard Sango's words about Inuyasha. At least my Lord knew what was best for him-sometimes.

I dropped my eyes, looking down at a small field below us. A few children ran through it and a couple adults were sitting in the shade of a large tree, no doubt watching over the children. A normal, calm day. The villagers down below us weren't running away from an evil, bloodthirsty spectre. One of the children pointed up at us and I waved to her.

"Higher, Ah-Un." Lord Sesshoumaru said irritably. The children faded to tiny specks as the oni soared higher.

-00-

We touched down in a quiet forest clearing, only the rush of a nearby river and the whisper of the wind could be heard. Lord Sesshoumaru nearly collapsed after he dismounted. But his pride allowed him a few more seconds on his feet. He leaned against a tree, sinking into the thick mass of grass and wildflowers. I sat a little bit away from him, leaning against a tree opposite my Lord.

I saw his narrowed eyes glance furtively around, then when he saw nothing but the forest his eyes slid shut.

I hardly ever saw Lord Sesshoumaru sleep, but he had been doing it all to often in these last few days.

-00-

_You think you can kill me again? Don't you understand the power of evil?_

"Come out and fight bastard!" Inuyasha cried, brandishing Tetsusaiga. The area around him was as silent as ever but it was seeped in a strong evil aura. The scent of the spectre was crashing around him. But he couldn't see it. "Where are you!" He growled, whirling around.

He only sensed the silent presence behind him. He turned and his breath caught. He was face to face with his father. But the face was twisted with malice, fangs bared and blood dripping from the white points. The demon's robes were also stained crimson and his golden eyes glowed with twisted anger.

"Are you going to fight me, half-demon?" The voice was not gentle, it was deep and mocking. "Are you going to _kill me?" _

"You know I will!" Inuyasha swung his sword. The demon made no counter-attack but instead swerved out of the way easily.

"You may say that, but you'll find it hard to kill your own father! In more ways than one. Your feeble brother certainly did."

"Yeah, well I'm a lot better than Sesshoumaru!"

"You will never have true power, half-demon. At least your brother had cruelty on his side."

"Enough talk!" Inuyasha swung again but the demon side-stepped the blade.

"You make me laugh, to think you could defeat your father and the great Ryokotsusei combined?" The demon drew an unfamiliar blade.

-00-

Thanks for reading -


	9. Chapter 9

Moonlight Silhouette

for disclaimer, etc. see chapter one.

Chapter Nine

-00-

Violet swirls of energy crackled down the clashing swords. Both of the opponent's faces were feral, teeth bared.

"I killed you!" Inuyasha growled.

"Perhaps that would be enough for you but I do not give up that easily."

"Why'd you go after Sesshoumaru anyway?" Inuyasha grunted as he swerved away from Ryokotsusei's blade.

"He seemed a fair opponent to test my new strength on. But I defeated him in the end." Ryokotsusei smirked.

"That's what you think." Inuyasha swung at the demon and Ryokotsesei blocked him almost lazily. "He's not dead!"

"What?" Ryokotsusei let down his guard momentarily and barely managed to get out of Tetsusiaga's way.

"You didn't kill him!" Inuyasha met his opponent's sword once again.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Ryokotsusei said with a cold sneer, "I have to go and kill your brother."

"Keh! I'm a good enough opponent!"

"A half-demon against the great dog demon and Ryokotsusei? I'm wasting my time with you!" A bolt of electricity ricocheted off the demon's sword and sent Inuyasha flying backwards. In a blinding swirl Ryosotsusei transformed into his demon form and bounded off into the trees.

"Coward!" Inuyasha yelled after the white form, "Come back and fight me!"

-00-

Afternoon slowly gave way to balmy twilight when Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes bolted open.

"What is it my Lord?"

Lord Sesshoumaru leapt to his feet. "It is him, his scent..." He said softly. I stood next to him.

"How much longer do we have?" I asked. I knew it would not be long, Lord Sesshoumaru was tense, ready to spring into action.

"Not long. He moves fast." Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes were alert and sparkling. I extracted the antidote that Sango had given me from my pocket.

"Please, take a little bit of this." I said, handing the bottle to him. He eyed it and then took a short sip, handing it back to me. "Thank you." I said softly. He raised his head, scanning the area.

"Rin, leave this place." He said in a hard voice.

"No!" I took his hand, "I won't leave you my Lord." He inexplicably drew me closer to him.

"Rin," He said, very quietly, he seemed to almost be struggling to get the words out. "Rin..without you I would be dead." He looked down at the ground, "Thank you." He almost whispered. I smiled.

"I was just paying off a debt that was long overdue." I said softly. He raised his eyes to mine and I felt the intensity fill the air around us, weighing it down. His eyes looked deeply into mine as if searching for something. His face seemed to move closer to mine, his lips...

A crash came from the trees far behind us. He spun around, pulling his hand away from me. His looked into the trees, eyes widening marginally. "Stay back Rin!" He said and I retreated into the trees up ahead, a little ways off from the clearing.

I gasped as a monstrous white form appeared. It was almost identical to Lord Sesshoumaru's demon form, except this one seemed more wild. He had none of my Lord's serenity that he somehow managed to take with him during his transformation. His eyes were red and brimming with hatred. And he had all of his limbs.

In a swirl of light the demon faded into a tall human. His face still had it's wild quality with feral eyes and a twisted expression. He growled and his mouth twisted into a mocking smirk.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru. I see you survived our last meeting. Now I get the satisfaction of bringing you down again." He laughed and the sound made my stomach jolt. Lord Sesshoumaru was not in any condition to fight such a formidable opponent. I saw his hand fly to his Tokijn.

"Shall we play with our swords first?" the demon's mocking lips curled into a sardonic sneer, "_Son."_

Lord Sesshoumaru tore his hand away from his sword and in a move of incredible speed, slashed at the demon with his claws. But the demon only laughed sharply and side-stepped the attack. In the blink of an eye the demon counter attacked, swiping at Lord Sesshoumaru. My breath caught as my Lord leapt out of the way just in time.

It seemed as though the two were engaged in a deadly dance. Each would avoid the other's claws with intricate steps. But Lord Sesshoumaru was getting tired. I could see the sheen of sweat on his forehead and his movements were becoming slower, almost clumsier.

Tiring of the combat, Lord Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin. In a flash the enemy drew his sword-a slim, deadly-looking blade. "I quite like this new body of mine." He said.

The swords clashed in a harsh cacophony of metal. Every time the blades met violet sparks shot across them, dancing on the surface.

"Enjoying yourself?" The demon said silkily, pushing my Lord's sword away.

"Bastard." Growled Lord Sesshoumaru, swinging Tokijin again. The demon swung at Lord Sesshoumaru, cutting his arm.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" I cried as he fell back slightly. The demon turned to me, questionning.

"A mortal?" His mouth curled into a smile, "Hmm. Must run in the family eh?" He laughed cruelly in Lord Sesshoumaru's face. I clenched my fists and watched as Sesshoumaru brandished Tokijin once more.

"What enchantments brought you back?" He hissed, breathing heavily, "What enchantments gave to my father's body?"

"There is much you do not know of the netherworlds." The demon said, "But perhaps you can find out?"

Lord Sesshoumaru cracked out his energy whip and, catching the enemy off-guard, slashed at his chest, leaving a shallow gash.

"Fool!" The demon spat, swiping the whip away. I dug my hand into my pocket, closing my fingers around Sango's dagger.

"How dare you!" I cried, unsheathing the dagger and whipping it at him.

"Rin!" Lord Sesshoumaru said, eyes widening.

The demon side-stepped the dagger easily, then glided towards me. He reached out, closing his hand around my throat.

I gasped and choked as he lifted me off the ground. Gurgles escaped from my mouth and I saw Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes become wild, desperate. He aimed a blow at the demon's arm but he simply swerved away. Cruel laughter met my ears as darkness began to eat away at my vision. In a last ditch attempt to free myself I slapped at his hands but he only laughed.

"Let her go!" Sesshoumaru growled with rage and suddenly the demon was pitched forward onto his knees. I fell into a heap on the ground, coughing and clutching at my throat.

I saw dark blood drip onto the ground. Lord Sesshoumaru had struck the demon's chest. The enemy gasped but quickly got back to his feet leaving me forgotten.

"Smitten, pup?" He growled. He struck out with his sword and Lord Sesshoumaru met it with his Tokijin.

Still gasping for breath I reached out on the blood-slick grass and snatched up the dagger once more. The demon heaved Lord Sesshoumaru's sword away with such force that my Lord was sent flying back onto the ground. The demon spun and faced me.

"Don't play with weapons little girl!" He hissed, twisting the knife from my hands so that the blade cut deep into my palm. He squinted at me when I cried in pain, "You're a pretty mortal. Who are you anyway, his whore?"

Lord Sesshoumaru leapt to his feet, tense. The demon turned to him with a sneer, "Your mother would have been proud." He said in a cold, mocking tone. Lord Sesshoumaru growled with rage;

"You know _nothing_ about my mother!" He yelled in a terrible voice. The swords clashed once more, violet and blue sparks flying in the savage faces of both opponents. My Lord's eyes were burning with fury, he wasn't going to waste any more time.

"You're fighting better now." The demon grunted, "Trying to protect your little whore?"

"You would do well to keep your mouth shut." Lord Sesshoumaru said icily.

"Hmm. Strong silent type?" The demon was panting now and blood was running down from the wound on his chest in dark rivulets.

"I detest those who fight with their mouths." Lord Sesshoumaru brought Tokijin down on the demon's sword arm. He didn't miss. I inhaled sharply and felt my stomach turn as the bloodied limb fell to the grass. The demon howled and fell to his knees. He blindly struck out, cutting into Lord Sesshoumaru's thigh. Blood spilled out from the wound but it didn't seem like a bad cut.

"How..how.." The demon panted, looking down in astonishment at the space where his arm used to be.

"Hn. Not quite so self-assured anymore." Lord Sesshoumaru gave a slight smirk and raised his sword.

-00-

AN: Thanks for reading n.n


	10. Chapter 10

Moonlight Silhouette

This chapter dedicated to my brother, for being my consultant n.n I'm dying of writer's block so sorry for the lateness of this update. Any suggestions are welcome. Oh, and I'm sorry for the extreme shortness of this chapter. I got fed up of trying to make it longer. Better a short chapter than nothing at all right?

Chapter Ten

"How did you do that?" The demon rasped, "Why can you bring me down now but not before?"

"It's simple really." Lord Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in distaste. "There is much you do not know."

I turned my face away as the Tokijin sliced through the air. I heard the sickening chop and a soft thud. I felt my stomach clamp up, and I shut my eyes until I felt a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Rin." It was Lord Sesshoumaru's voice, "He's gone." I turned around and indeed the demon's body had drifted away into dust. All that was left was the evil-looking blade. Lord Sesshoumaru stood still and silent, not taking his eyes away from the sword.

The sword began to emit a faint hissing noise and violet sparks danced around the blade. Then the blood stained silver surface glowed dark red and the hissing rose to a terrible keening wail. I clamped my hands over my ears and watched as the sword slowly disintegrated. Soon all that remained of the demon's weapon was a fine, crimson dust that floated lazily through the air.

"W-what was that my Lord?" I asked timidly. He eyed the space where the sword had been and then turned to me.

"A Hell-blade." He said softly, "Forged in the netherworlds."

I looked up at him, fear in my eyes.

"Do not fear Rin. It is over now." He laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"You..you..fought well." I said lamely. Of all the ways to compliment him! But he smiled slightly at me.

"Perhaps you need to rest Rin." He said. I smiled to myself. Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't say something like that if he himself wasn't tired. I nodded.

"Who was he anyway?" I asked, leaning against a tall tree. Lord Sesshoumaru was standing and surveying the bloodied ground. I could have sworn I saw his nose twitch.

"Inuyasha." He growled softly. Thinking it was an odd time for him to be mentioning his half-brother I looked up at him questioningly.

"What was that?" I asked.

"He's coming." He murmered.

"How close?"

"He is near. The blood was covering his scent." Lord Sesshoumaru directed his piercing glance into the trees. We both waited until the sound of approaching footsteps-leaps, actually- were heard. Finally the red-clad figure crashed through the trees.

"Sesshoumaru!" He cried, "What the hell?"

"I killed him Inuyasha." Lord Sesshoumaru spoke his half-brothers name with scorn, "Obviously an enemy of such... _complexity_ was beyond you."

"Keh! He ran away from me." Inuyasha growled. "Anyway...If he's gone for good I'm not wasting any of my time talking to you." He gave my Lord a smug look, "Kagome's waiting." He said it in an almost boastful voice and turned away, running back the way he came. Lord Sesshoumaru muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'idiot'.

-00-

"Well. I guess things are back to normal now." I said. Lord Sesshoumaru looked at me sharply.

"Let me see your hands." He said. I was puzzled for a moment and then remembered the dagger. I opened my stinging palms. They had each had a long, deep gash running across them. The whole palm was covered in sticky, drying blood. I winced as his slender fingers traced the wound on my right palm.

"I can get some...bandages." I muttered, turning my eyes down. I felt my heart quickening at his closeness. I could feel his light breath on my collarbone as he bent over to examine my hands. My face was burning. Why now? Why was my reaction so _strong _all of a sudden?

He straightened and looked down at me. "Is something the matter?" He asked gently. I gulped and shook my head hurriedly, feeling like I would choke if I attempted to talk. He looked quizzical, but didn't ask any further questions.

I busied myself bandaging and cleaning my hands while Lord Sesshoumaru stood by the forest's edge, seemingly staring into space. How he could do that and be not be bored to pieces was beyond me. I found my eyes lazily travelling up the length of his body.

Hn. Lust. This was new. I stood and walked over to him. "So. Are we going to travel anywhere soon?" I asked, touching his hand with my own. I felt his hand flinch slightly at the touch. It was to be expected anyway.

"Not tonight, Rin." He said, "But we will leave this place tommorrow."

"Oh." I said, trying to ignore the faint roaring in my ears. "Aren't you glad this whole thing's over?" He didn't reply but I knew that he was. I was...partly. Now I felt even more intensely towards him. While he had been injured, and during the battle, I had at least had _some_ distraction.

I stood beside him, staring out at the lush greenery, trying to see what Lord Sesshoumaru saw in it. I wasn't quite able to.

"You must be tired." I tried once more at conversation. "Why don't you come and sit down with me?" I really am laughable. I had only seen Lord Sesshoumaru sit down a couple times in my life. Other than when he was injured.

"Rin." He said calmly, looking at me. "Perhaps you shouldn't stay with me all the time."

"W-what?" Lord Sesshoumaru always brought me with him now. Always.

"It is too dangerous." He said and I was startled by the sharpness of his voice.

"It was even more dangerous before! I was kidnapped if you don't remember!" I clenched my fists, wishing I could get that impenetrable look off his face. "Or is it just that you can't stand having a weak mortal around?"

"Don't be a fool." He said.

"Or maybe," I mused, "You've grown to care about me so much more that the idea of me getting hurt is too unbearable to you?" It was a daring thing to say, by my standards, but I didn't care. It was win or lose now, and nothing could matter but the outcome.

He was silent for a long time, then said harshly; "Of course I care about you! You would have died long ago if I didn't." I felt the corners of my mouth turn up in a smile.

"You..you care about me?"I said. I knew he cared about me. But he had never said it before and I wanted to hear it again and again.

"Please go somewhere where you won't be in danger, Rin." He said. And for the first time in my life I felt like he loved me.

"I won't leave you!" I cried, and, before I could think I threw my arms around him, burying my face in his lower chest. I felt the surprise shock through his body but I held on tight. Finally he placed his arm awkwardly over my shoulder. I didn't want to end the embrace. I could have stayed there forever, breathing in his scent and feeling his hand on my back.

He bent his head and spoke softly into my ear. "You can stay, Rin." His breath in my ear sent shivers down my back. Still clinging tightly to him as though my life depended on it I raised my head.

"Really?" I said. He nodded slowly with an expression on his face as though he could not believe what he was doing.

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru!" I said brightly, finally drawing my arms away. I stood on tiptoe and kissed him quickly on the cheek, feeling myself blush. His eyes widened slightly as though he had just realized something startling. But he said nothing to me.

-00-

AN: Yeah..that's it for now. All apologies :(

OKAY V. IMPORTANT! I will be drawing MS to a close soon and I don't want to mess the ending up to badly. So I want you to let me know what kind of ending you want. There are only a couple of these I want to write, but I'll definetly change my mind if I'm overridden. Okay, here are your options:

A)A hot, fluffy, romantic end, with a tastefully limey prologue.

B)A neat, sweet happy ending(basically the more chaste version of the above ending)

C)A 'hopeful' ending.

D)An "I can get over you, let's just go back to normal" ending(hopefully this will be the most unpopular ;)

And depending on the ending that is chosen(so most likely) I will probably be writing a one-shot sequel on Sesshoumaru's feeling about the children. After all, they would be hanyous which he's hated for like ever.

so let me know! thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Moonlight Silhouette

AN: I guess everyone knows which option's winning :) Now let's just get them there, hmm? And, sorry for the very late update, but I have had a disgustingly huge amount of work in the past few days.

Chapter 11

-00-

The sky was alight with stars that night. More than I had ever seen. I attempted to count them all but kept losing my place. Finally I gave up and instead let my eyes slide to where Lord Sesshoumaru stood. Watching him under the stars brought me back to a night about a week ago. I shut my eyes, remembering the way he had held me. It _could have_ been breathtakingly romantic really.

It was kind of a cycle. There would be some sort of problem, and then we'd end up back where we had started. In this case it seemed too literal. We started with me watching him under the moon and ended there. But now I wanted him even more.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" I said softly, standing up and wrapping the light blanket around my shoulders.

"What is it?" He said calmly. When he turned to me I saw that instead of his usual imperious expression he had a look of slight apprehension. It was barely noticable, hidden under the usual mask.

"Do you mind me travelling with you?" I asked, raising my eyes to his. I knew the answer. If he did mind, I would not be travelling with him. I just needed the reassurance. He took a while before answering.

"I do not mind." He said slowly. "Why do you ask, Rin?"

"I-I don't know." I said lamely, feeling more and more exposed, "I..just know that you don't like humans." Of course he doesn't like humans! I didn't need to point it out _again._

He looked at me with an unsettling gaze, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. I didn't know whether he actually did or not but I tore my eyes away from his anyway.

"Anyway," I said awkwardly, "Good night, my Lord."

As I turned away and began walking I heard him say, in a barely audible voice; "But you are just Rin."

I felt my legs stop moving, but managed to hold in my gasp. I didn't know whether or not he meant for me to hear him, but I turned towards him anyway. He had his back to me, obviously embarrassed. I didn't press him but instead went to where I had been lying.

As I lay on the cool grass and drew the blanket around me I couldn't stop a faint smile coming onto my face. Perhaps there was more hope than I had thought. With that to muse on I shut my eyes and let sleep lace through my thoughts.

-00-

The silence was easy to bear, I was used to it.

He walked a ways ahead of me, leading Ah-Un. I was walking fast, as usual. When I was little my legs would always start to ache. I would have to walk fast and choppily, half running, to keep up with Lord Sesshoumaru's long, graceful strides. But my legs had grown long and muscled from the walking and I didn't have to exert myself as much anymore.

I paused to pluck a delicate pink flower from the side of the path. It reminded me of the bunches of wildflowers I used to pick for Lord Sesshoumaru. I always thought he liked the tiny yellow ones the best.

He was quite a bit ahead of me now. I had to run to catch up to him. Slightly breathless I said, without thinking, "Lord Sesshoumaru, which is your favourite kind of flower?" I begun to laugh as soon as I finished speaking,struck with the absurdity of the question. It felt good to laugh, I realized I hadn't in a long time.

Lord Sesshoumaru didn't laugh. Of course, I didn't expect him too. But I saw the corner of his mouth twitch slightly as he listened to my laughter. I held out the pink flower, still giggling. I had forgotten what it was like to be happy in the last few days. He took the flower gingerly and tucked it into his breastplate. I felt a wide grin breaking out onto my face.

For a brief moment I felt like a little girl again, giving flowers to the one I adored. He seemed to be pleased with my happiness. He gave me the look he sometimes gives me, that lets me know he's smiling on the inside. "Joy becomes you, Rin." He murmered. It was such a sweet thing to say, I felt like throwing my arms around him. I restrained myself.

My legs danced along as we continued to walk. I felt so young next to him. Like a toddler with a dirt-smeared face. But I didn't care anymore. I had never been a self-conscious girl anyway.

I never asked where we were going. I knew he wouldn't answer. Sometimes I wished we had a home. Somewhere to return to at the end of a journey. Somewhere with warm beds, where servants would prepare lavish meals and steaming baths...

I let my imagination wander away to luxurious palaces and feather pillows, letting it carry me through the walking. I was barely aware of anything but the path in front of me as I pictured what his home-_our _home-would look like.

-00-

Less stars this night. Blue-grey whisps of cloud shrouded their sparkling faces. I was shivering, wrapping the blanket tight around my shoulders. To my surprise, Lord Sesshoumaru came over and sat down, leaning his back against the straight tree behind me. I sat too and pulled my knees up, wrapping my arms around them. I pulled my body close to Lord Sesshoumaru. I leant my head against his shoulder and felt my eyes grow heavy with sleep.

-00-

When I woke up he had his arm wrapped around my shoulders, holding me close to him. My hair was wet and the coarse blanket was too. Rain pelted down from the ashen sky. He was watching with narrowed eyes and didn't seem to notice that I had woken up. His bangs hung limply, soaking wet over his eyelids.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" I said softly. He looked almost startled and hurriedly withdrew his arm.

"Now we can leave." he said, standing. His ragged clothes were soaked through and the rain continued to pelt down on him. I wondered if he was cold. I stood and quickly stowed the blanket away in Ah-Un's pack.

My off-white kimono was plastered to my body within minutes.

"Sit on Ah-Un's back." Lord Sesshoumaru said gently. I climbed onto the slippery saddle, leaving streaks of mud. I huddled up, trying to stay warm. Lord Sesshoumaru walked calmly through the mud. His pelt appeared to be getting heavier and heavier.

"Why don't we find somewhere to stay?" I had to almost yell to be heard. He shot me a look, golden eyes glaring.

Lord Sesshoumaru had never much liked rain.

-00-


	12. Chapter 12

Moonlight Silhouette

Chapter Twelve

-00-

By the time we found the cave my teeth were chattering. It wasn't cold exactly but I was soaking wet. Lord Sesshoumaru handed me a dry blanket and quickly made a fire. He turned his back to me as I peeled off my wet kimono and wrapped the blanket around me.

He didn't change his clothes. But the material dried fast as he stood by the fire.

I sat on the ground and stared at the flames until my eyes burned. Boredom and discomfort had become givens. But now I wanted more. I wanted _him._

"Do you remember the village, Lord Sesshoumaru?" I asked. He raised his narrowed eyes from the fire.

"Of course." He said. "What do you mean?"

What could I say? _Oh, when I told you I loved you? And, yeah, when you were asleep, I kissed you! _I stared back into his eyes in which I found a question.

"Um." I began eloquently. "Umm...uh..yeah there was that one night?" I felt like an idiot already.

"Yes. I remember." He said.

"Um..I thought you were uh..asleep, but maybe..um I mean, I said something and uh..well..you may not have been asleep?" Great. Just great. I was out of my mind. Crazy. Insane. He stared back at me for a while. I felt like yelling; say something! at him. I felt my face getting redder and redder, hotter and hotter. Did he want to torture me? I saw from his golden eyes that he understood exactly what I meant. "Um." the sound slipped traitorously from my mouth. Stupid, treacherous brain.

Part of my wanted to hear his answer. But part of me wanted to run very far away and hide somewhere where he would never, ever find me. I was seriously considering the second option when he spoke.

"Rin, we cannot." He said it gently, almost tenderly. My eyes filled instantly. I had known all along that he was not in love with me but to hear it spoken, _by him, _made it so devastatingly final.

"W-what?" I said softly, feeling all of a sudden very small in the cramped cave. Even as I willed the tears not to fall they did, sliding down my hot cheeks. His golden eyes widened and he looked almost scared..or sad, it was hard to tell, for a moment. I felt as if my throat was closing up. I was going to choke...

"I am sorry." He almost whispered, "But you are just a girl. And, it-it would..not be right,"

I pressed my lips together. Lord Sesshoumaru looked more distressed than I had ever seen him. He looked pained. I had never heard him trip over words before. Until now.

"Right? Who cares about right when it is just us!" I wanted to sound bold but sounded shaky instead.

He didn't reply, but turned his face away from me. I guessed it was because he didn't want me to see his expression.

"Do you love me?" I whispered. The words bounced around the stale air. He kept his face in the shadows. I finally saw the slight, almost imperceptible tilt of his head. I felt faint and then realized I was holding my breath. "Do you love me?" I asked again, louder this time. Tears still ran down my face, dripping down my chin. But I didn't let myself cry out.

He finally looked at me from across the fire, face as shut-off as ever. But there was an inkling of something dark behind the golden walls. I didn't tear my eyes from his, only a coward would do such a thing. I didn't want him to keep hiding from the truth anymore. I needed him to meet it, head-on. Just like he did his enemies.

I could almost see scenes of the last few days-flashing through his eyes. Him holding me in the rain. Moonlight. My hands in his. My lips on his cheek. Our bodies moving closer...him saying thank you...

He shifted over, so he was next to me instead of across. I almost drew away from the sudden movement, but I stopped myself.

I knew that Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't speaking because he didn't want to. He wasn't speaking because he didn't know what to say.

"I love you." I whispered. "I do. And even you can't change that."

And then there was a look in his eyes that I had never seen before. At the same time it was tender and reassuring and it also seemed fierce and unpredictable.

_Passion._ I thought, _That is what passion looks like. _I felt something snatch my hand and then I realized it was him. Then his face was coming closer and closer to mine...

He brushed his lips against my tear-stained cheek. He had never kissed me before. He may have meant it as a fatherly sort of gesture but nothing could help the fact that he kissed me as a lover might. And he didn't pull away.

It took me a while to realize that I was in Lord Sesshoumaru's arms. Once I did I let my body relax, melting into his fierce embrace. I felt his breath on the back of my neck and I buried my head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his comforting scent.

"Is this your way of saying yes?" I asked, my voice muffled. I was pretty sure I felt him nod against me. I felt myself smile.

I laid a gentle kiss on his neck. He stiffened. "We can't do this." He murmered, still managing to sound emotionless.

"Why not?" I said. "You love me don't you?" He pulled away. All of a sudden I felt embarrassed.

"Rin." He breathed, "Please. Understand. You are human. I am a demon. Anything we have together will be but a fleeting memory."

"Not for me!" I said tearfully.

"But then I'll lose you." He whispered.

"You'll be strong." I said. He tore his eyes from my face, staring into the heart of the flames once more.

"Stop." He murmered. "You have no idea..." His eyes locked with mine once more.

"Fine." I felt my heart sink, knowing that I couldn't torture him anymore. "I'm sorry I said anything." I thought that then he'd leave my side, but he stayed.

"Rin. If the circumstances had been different I would have made you mine." He whispered, sending shivers down my back as his words brushed my neck. But all he did was make me want him more.

"Circumstances!" I cried, grabbing his hand and holding it to my chest. "Please, just one kiss." I murmered, bringing my face within inches of his. Words like _brazen _scurried through my mind, but I paid them no heed. He pulled his hand loose from mine and tilted my chin up with two fingers. My breath caught in my throat and I knew he was going to do it.

I shut my eyes as his lips brushed mine, and felt as though waves were crashing over me. The gentle kiss turned into something more powerful as our lips melted together, bodies drawing closer. His arm was around my shoulders, pulling me into him, then on the back of my neck, warm against my bare skin. I raised one of my hands, with the other still holding the blanket around me, running it through his hair.

At that point he seemed to forget that he was kissing me, a seventeen year old mortal. He deepened the kiss. I let out a soft gasp as he closed his fingers around the back of my neck, his tongue trailing across the roof of my mouth. I was pretty sure I heard him growl softly.

Then he seemed to remember it was me. He drew back, panting slightly. I felt as if I could be glowing. It was my first kiss(sort of) with him. My mouth curled into a smile, but Lord Sesshoumaru looked stricken.

"That should not have happened." He said, turning away from me. "I am sorry Rin."

"Don't be." I said, I hadn't wanted that kiss to end.And now I felt as if I was muffled. I could barely hear my own voice, let alone realize that I was speaking. "Please." I laid my hand on his thigh and he stiffened at the touch.

"You are just a girl." He said quietly, as if he was disgusted with himself. A tone of voice I had never heard him use.

"No. You must not feel bad about this. It was my fault." I said hollowly, happiness fading away. "We'll just pretend it never happened." I muttered, miserable. But I kept my hand firmly on his leg, willing him to disagree with me.

Though his face was shut off , I saw a deep struggle going on in his golden eyes. He didn't take his eyes away from me and I saw him weighing different options behind the stark expression on his face. I bit my lip and tried to convince the tears not to fall.

My body had always been a traitor to my thoughts. Growing long and lean when I wanted to be small and curvy. Giving me wavy hair when I wanted it straight. Making me frightened when I was trying to be brave. And now the tears were slipping down my cheeks again, making Lord Sesshoumaru even more disconcerted.

"Don't cry." He spoke as if giving an order, his velvety voice was slightly hoarse. He covered my small hand with his large, slender one.

"I-I can't." I said through quivering lips. Then Lord Sesshoumaru did something altogether unexpected; he drew me close to his body once more, holding me tightly with his one arm. I raised both my arms up around his shoulders this time and the blanket slipped down a bit, barring my shoulders and the tops of my breasts.

He was trying to comfort me but I found no comfort in an embrace from one who-only moments ago-I had known so intimately.

-00-

AN: Aack...drowning in FLUFF! lol. Hope you enjoyed and THANK YOU all for your wonderful reviews ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Moonlight Silhouette

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like the fluff ;) icygirl2, I probably won't have Rin get a demon lifespan. I mean, if she could find a way to that would be great but I can't think of anything that might enable her to have a longer life.

This is the last chapter, however there will definitely be an epilogue. It's been lots of fun writing and sharing this story. I hope that you all liked it. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read MS, especially those who left me a review. THANK YOU!

disclaimer, etc see chap. 1.

-00-

The air was fresh and vibrant the next morning, grass cool, damp and springy from the rain. I almost forgot about the night before when I stepped out into the beautiful morning, sun trilling down between whispy clouds.

Lord Sesshoumaru was unaffected by the weather, and glanced out from the dark cave broodingly. Neither of us had spoken a word since last night and the silence had descended upon us heavily. He raised one foot over the lip of the cave.

"Lord Sesshoumaru..." I began. The other foot caught. I gasped as Lord Sesshoumaru tripped, probably for the first time in his life. His arms flew up into the air and he scrambled with his feet, trying to regain his balance. When he had he simply looked over at me, face still a mask, and gathered up Ah-Un's reins.

I had clamped my mouth shut, and was trying to fight the mad urge to laugh. I had seen people laugh at Lord Sesshoumaru a couple times. It was always the last thing they did. But I felt like if I didn't laugh I would choke.

The sound that made its way form my throat was closer to a choke. I hurriedly brought my hand to my mouth to hide the fact that I was laughing at him. He looked at me with narrowed eyes, but kept walking. My shrouded laughter sank pitifully in the mockingly cheerful air.

We walked until the evening with no event. Finally when my legs had begun to burn we came upon a small band of village boys, perhaps a little older than me. There were five of them and four shrank away, watching Lord Sesshoumaru with wide, fearful eyes. My Lord ignored them, keeping his eyes fixed ahead.

One of them however approached me on wobbly legs. He had a wide grin and snapping eyes. His light skin and slim face made him good-looking.

"What's a pretty little lady like yourself doin' traveling with a demon?" His words were slurred. He was obviously intoxicated. Before I could formulate some sort of answer he reached behind me and a certain part of my body was unceramoniously squeezed. I squeaked and leapt to the side. He laughed and took and uneven step towards me.

Having just been groped by a drunk teenager I didn't notice that Lord Sesshoumaru had turned around and was watching the scene unfold.

I backed away slowly from the young man but he reached out and as he was about to snatch my arm when a white flash came between us. The boy screamed and stumbled backwards, landing in the dirt. His friends cried out as well, but still hung back, looking pale and even more fearful. Blood spurted onto my kimono from his arm...or where his arm used to be. The ground was already dark with the blood that kept flowing down his side and front.

Before I too could scream Lord Sesshoumaru had swept me up with his arm and taken off. The boy's screams faded behind us and the wind whipped through my hair.

When Lord Sesshoumaru finally stopped we were at the end of the road, a line of tall trees in front of us. He placed me back on the ground and looked me over calmly. I was breathing hard and felt as thought there was not a drop of blood left in my face. My white kimono was splattered with crimson. I felt my eyes fill.

Neither of us spoke for a couple minutes. He looked like he always did, although I noticed that he had blood dripping from his claws. I took one look into his molten eyes and then felt a shuddering sob claw it's way from my throat. Lord Sesshoumaru looked briefly perplexed.

"Get up, Rin." He said, obviously trying and failing to sound gentle. I looked up at him, tears coursing down.

"H-how could you!" I could feel the rage, hard in the back of my throat. "Th-that p-poor boy!"

"I was merely protecting you." Lord Sesshoumaru averted his eyes from me as if the sight of my weeping disgusted him. "You are just in shock. You have seen worse, Rin. Let's go."

Worse. Yes, perhaps. But the screams of that poor, relatively innocent young man were fresh in my ears.

"You...you bastard!" I cried, "You could have just picked me up! You could have told him to back off! You didn't have to cut off his arm!"

"He was going to assualt you." Lord Sesshoumaru was infuriatingly calm.

"He was harmless!" I cried, leaping up to my feet, "Dammit, you didn't have to ruin his life!"

"I didn't want him to hurt you!" Lord Sesshoumaru cried out. I was stunned. I had never heard him speak like that before. His voice was...frantic, almost. I raised my eyes to his slowly and his flickered away. He looked so regretful of his words. But I thought I finally understood.

Lord Sesshoumaru's instinct when he was frightened or angry was to attack, no matter what else he could do. Perhaps when he saw that young man coming towards me he _was_ angry and frightened(for me) and maybe...jealous?

I decided to run with it. My last attempt. If this failed I would bury my love for him. I reached out and clasped his hand. It was slick with blood but I held it nonetheless.

"Were you jealous of him?" I tried to make my voice bold but it slipped into a soft tone.

He didn't answer but instead stared into my eyes as if he were afraid he would lose me.

Finally he spoke. Five words.

"I don't care about circumstances."

-00-

Before I could process what he had just said he had me in a fierce embrace. All blood, screams and severed limbs were forgotten as he pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss-though sweet-was brief and when he pulled back he kept his hands firmly on my shoulders.

"S-sesshoumaru?" His name toppled out of my mouth and hung in the slight gap between our faces.

He didn't say anything but instead ran a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry, Rin." He said softly.

_Sorry. I'm Sorry. _Lord Sesshoumaru had probably never said those words in his life, and now he was saying them. To me.

"For what?" I murmered, transfixed by the way his eyes probed deep into mine. Right away I wished I hadn't said it. I was just making it harder for him. But he answered almost right away.

"For all the times I've upset you." He said softly, drawing me closer.

I was overcome with a strong feeling then, the feeling that Lord Sesshoumaru was much more to me than he ever knew. I loved him, yes, as a lover, and as a protector. He had brought me back to life, had saved my life. But he was still more to me. Lord Sesshoumaru was _home._

I returned his embrace fiercely, bringing my lips to his. The kiss resonated from my head to my toes. I brought my hands up to the silvery strands that hung by his face, weaving my fingers through his silken hair. He ran his hand down my side, letting it stop at my thigh. Still kissing him I bent my knee, embracing him fully.

I still clung to him when he pulled away and looked at me, amber eyes glimmering.

"I love you." I whispered. His gaze was intense as the conflict flickered in his eyes.

Finally, he whispered; "I love you, Rin." My eyes filled at that-tears of joy.

"What made you change your mind?" My voice came out squeaky as he brought his hand up to cup my cheek. "You said that I would be a...fleeting memory, didn't you?"

"Yes." His voice, unlike mine, was unwavering, "But considering that I thought it ay serve better to cherish you while you are still mine, instead of only cherishing a memory. I was-" He paused, searching for a word, "-mislead." I know that he wanted to say foolish, or even stupid, but Lord Sesshoumaru would never refer to himself as such. "Last night." He clarified.

"Mm." I smiled as his hand glided down my neck and onto my shoulder. "Are you completely sure?"

"I'm always sure." He replied, bringing his lips to mine once more.

In my entire life I had never felt as whole as I did in that moment.

-00-

AN: Hope you liked! Stay tuned-there will be a little more :)


	14. Epilogue

Moonlight Silhouette

disclaimer, etc, see chap.1

AN: Well, this is it. The last update. I must say, I'm relieved to be done Again, a heartfelt thank you to everyone who read, enjoyed and reviewed MS. I'm glad my story entertained you )

Epilogue

-00-

"You know," I began, running my finger along one of the crimson stripes on Lord Sessshoumaru's cheek, "In human villages we have weddings. Where a priest or priestess performs a ceremony. And friends and family attend."

"Hmm." Lord Sesshoumaru looked slightly amused, "Seems like a waste of time."

"No, it's not!" I cried, "I don't remember that well-but I think it was nice."

"Are you suggesting we have one of these-weddings?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow and then bringing his lips to my cheek, moving closer to me on the sleeping mat we shared.

"No. I mean, we don't really have any friends-or family. Except-_ahem_!" He looked up from where he had been kissing down my neck.

"What?"

"_Except _Inuyasha!"

"Don't speak that filthy half-breed's name to me." He pulled away from me. "Are you suggesting he is our _friend?"_ He spoke the word as if it disgusted him.

"I was just teasing. He is your half-brother." I pouted, lacing my hands around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss, "Although I would like to tell Sango that we're together."

"Hmph." He ran his fingers through my hair and down my back. "I couldn't care less." He slowly ran his tongue down the side of my neck, stopping at my shoulder.

"Demons must have some sort of ceremony as well though," I pointed out.

"Some do. I hardly think we need to."

"I suppose. It doesn't really matter." I brought my lips to his, prolonging the kiss. After a little while I pulled away.

"Sesshoumaru." I said softly, "I think I should get dressed."

"Why?" He whispered, running a finger teasingly over the tops of my breasts.

"I'm cold."

He wrapped his arm around me, "I can take care of that, Rin." He pulled the blanket over my shoulders and drew me into his body. "Better?"

"Mmhmm." I buried my face in the space between his neck and his chest. He was so warm. "I love you." Sometimes I said it just to hear him say it back.

He pressed a slender finger against my chin, drawing my face up and lightly kissing the tip of my nose.

"I love you." At first the words had been so hard for him to say, but they had become familiar, comfortable.

-00-

We did eventually see Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru had had some sort of business near Edo and we ended up taking a rest in front of an old well.

I was leaning against a tall tree and he was standing near me. Suddenly he raised his head, sniffing the air, eyes sharp.

I stood, walking over to him and taking his arm. "What is it?"

"I don't understand..." He murmered, "His scent just came out of nowhere,"

Sure enough, in a couple minutes Inuyasha and Kagome climbed out of the well in front of us. Inuyasha gasped roughly and leapt in front of Kagome when he saw us.

"What are you doing here!" He growled.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Sesshoumaru said disdainfully, "Or your family."

_Family? _I looked over at Kagome who waved cheerfully at me from behind Inuyasha. She was cradling a small bundle-their baby.

"Calm down, Inuyasha." She smiled at Sesshoumaru who merely looked bemused. "We'd better go. I'm sure the others are waiting for us."

"Bye." I said as they began walking away.

"Good-bye Rin! Bye Sesshoumaru." Kagome grinned.

"Bye." Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshoumaru pulled me away.

"They have a baby!" I smiled, "I wonder if it's a boy or a girl. It's your nephew or niece you know." He raised an eyebrow.

"Hardly."

I laughed. I had long given up on trying to change Sesshoumaru's outlook.

We walked awhile, me chattering and him listening. It was all I needed to be happy.

-00-

A few months after we got 'together' Sesshoumaru told me that my scent had changed.

"A baby!" I gasped, then I threw my arms around him, happy tears clouding my eyes. "That's wonderful!" I laid kiss after kiss on his face. "Aren't you happy?"

"Of course." He half-smiled at me and drew me even closer to him.

It seemed that everything was going to well. It was now when something should go terribly wrong. But nothing did.

There didn't seem to be any big disturbances. The demons Sesshoumaru killed were much weaker than some of the ones in the past. And there were less of them. The only ones who could actually fight Sesshoumaru were the much stronger youkai, the ones with human forms. But none of them actually did fight him.

We saw the Wolf Prince, Koga, a few times but he simply passed us by. Usually he was teaching his son and daughter how to hunt.

The baby was born in the spring. Sesshoumaru had finally decided that I should give birth in a village. He had started worrying about me near the end of my pregnancy. When I felt the first pangs of labour he helped me onto Ah-Un and whisked me off to the nearest village-Edo.

Sango and Kagome guided our child into the world, while Sesshoumaru held my hand and smoothed my hair and Miroku waited outside with Inuyasha. They had formed an uneasy truce. Still throwing insults around but they were mostly just empty threats now. But it was apparent that they had decided to let each other live.

Our baby was a girl. She was small for a half-demon, pretty much the size of a normal human child. Sesshoumaru smiled in earnest that day, when he held out daughter and stroked her tiny ears. We named her Sango.

I liked knowing that after I was gone Sesshoumaru would still have Sango. but I didn't like to think about death. For now I was here, with Sesshoumaru.

-00-

THE END


End file.
